Dreaming of a Fleeting Memory
by kenra
Summary: Phantom is a rogue ghost hunter in the city of Amity. But one day, he finds a young boy all covered in bruises and takes him home.. Only to find out he had somehow lost his memories. DPXDF Pitch Pearl BL Setting: AU Title may change
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor its characters.  
Pairing: Phantom/Fenton  
Warning: Bl- implied; grammatical errors and OOC-ness  
Rating: T+ (may change)  
Title: (will change until I find better one)_

_Note: This has not been beta-ed... (I don't have a beta) so I apologize for the grammatical errors that may still be present...But I did try my best.. :)  
_

_

* * *

___

_**Prologue**_

_An explosion…_

"Quick, he's getting away!" One of the agents screamed as he gestured to the glowing green entity blasting through the security walls.

_Blasts of white and green rays…_

"Shut down! I repeat, shut everything down!" A bald headed agent said through a microphone inside the operating room.

"But sir, if we do that… All our data…will be--!" A scientist was shoved from his sit as the bald agent took over and pressed the red button.

"I'm willing to take that risk… We can't let him get away!" His frown ever growing as he saw the mess inside the mutilated trashed laboratory and heard the screeching sounds of "shutting down" from the microphones located all over the laboratory.

_Alarms setting off…_

"I have…to get out of here.." The glowing green entity cried as he blasted green energy towards the weapons that the agents were blasting him with.

A big monitor appeared on the roof of the room where the agent and the scientist were currently observing and fixing the problem. Static began to form from the TV showing a blurry image looking some sort of a man's silhouette. "What is going on there, Agent B. What happened to our test subject??" The blurry image said with a commanding tone.

"Sir…the test subject, its---" Then, he was cut off as all communications went down and another explosion was heard and cries of panic echoed through the walls.

"Shit..!" Agent B cursed as he tried to pushed buttons on the computer keyboard hoping to get communications back.

_Walls crumbling…_

"Sir, we should get out of here! The place is falling apart!" The scientist exclaimed as he prompted for Agent B to the emergency exit. Indeed, walls were beginning to crumble and several other explosions have gone off to other parts of the laboratory. Agent B hears the cries of his fallen team mates and are also requesting for retreat.

Agent B began to laugh maniacally as he is dragged towards the exit by the scientist and by another agent. "…No…He won't get away….The boss…will kill me…!"

"Attention, all agents! Take all of the injured and get out of the damn place now!!" The other agent shouted through the microphone and ordered to all agents to get out of the crumbling building.

_Pillars cracking…_

The glowing entity stopped from defending himself as the agents quickly made their way to the exit forgetting that he was there. Seeing their frightened or panicked faces and hearing the voice that ordered the agents to get out, the entity too, began to look for a way out.

Fighting exhaustion, he quickly phased wall after wall until he finally found an exit. Before the laboratory was ripped into pieces, he managed to get out just in the nick of time.

_The last and final explosion..._

The now calmed but still grinning crazily Agent B looked through the safety of the window of a highly armored car and saw his precious sector disappear before his eyes. All because of one entity…

_An entity with glowing green eyes…_

_

* * *

__Notes:_

_I apologize to those who are waiting for the sequel of my Terra E fics, or an update on any of my stories…I currently have writers block on those fandoms… _

_This, however, maybe the first time that I might complete a story since I had a major brainstorm with this plot unlike the other stories I wrote.. I just hope I don't get lazy…or I don't get busy with my life.. _

_Anyway, thank you for reading my DP fic._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor its characters.  
Pairing: Phantom/Fenton  
Warning: Bl- implied; grammatical errors and OOC-ness  
Rating: T+ (may change)  
Title: Dreaming of a Fleeting Memory (will change until I find better one)  
*Note: This has not been beta-ed, so please excuse my poor grammar skills... I did my best though :D*_

_

* * *

_**Chapter one: **

The city of Amity was a normal town filled with normal and average people. It had a school for kids to learn. Apartments and small town homes were scattered throughout the city. A park, where families can enjoy the warm sunny days and maybe for some lovebirds to hold hands and enjoy each others company, was also present. Malls, banks and entertainment facilities were also present.

_An average town that was just the same as any town out there…_

"Why can't you just leave me alone..?!" The entity with glowing green eyes shouted back at his enemy as he dodge one of the many missiles filled with ectoplasmic energy.

"That wouldn't be fun, ghost child!" The enemy that had glowing fiery green hair and a mechanical and somehow muscular in look body retorted back to his "prey" as he dodged one of the green ectoplasmic energy that the "prey" or "ghost child" had blasted towards him.

The ghost child that was wearing a mutilated black cloak (courtesy of said enemy) charged towards the enemy with his fists filling with green energy. "And will you stop calling me ghost child; I have a name you know..!" He shouted back as he released the green energy when he got near enough so that the enemy wasn't able to dodge the attack.

The energy was so powerful that the enemy blew up into pieces and from the debris, a little green blob that had eyes, feet and hands, and was sitting on a chair with a parachute, appeared floating downwards towards the "ghost child" with glowing green eyes.

The ghost child took out a small gun and activated it, sucking the now protesting little green blob inside it. "You will pay for this ghost child!!!!" The green blob shouted as he was sucked inside the gun that made a clicking sound indicating that said entity or ghost had indeed been captured.

_Yep, just a normal town…_

"That's Phantom to you..!" He corrected the ghost inside the gun which in return just shook for a few seconds and then went still again after a few more seconds. The ghost child suddenly felt fatigue run through his body and decided to land in a nearby alley and pushed his back against the wall.

The ghost child sighed as he tucked the gun inside his now ruined black cloak. "Now, I have to patch this thing….AGAIN..." He said with remorse as he looked at his hands recalling how many band aids were present underneath the white finger gloves.

"Funny, how can I still get injured…let alone bleed if I am a ghost…" He closed his eyes as if he was recalling something.

_"Hurry, we can't let him get away!!!"_

_"Shutting down, shutting down!!"_

_"Blast him! But don't kill him! We still need to capture him alive!!"_

His closed eyes began to twitch as he recalled the events that happened to him months before he finally settled in this quaint little city (which was strangely inhabited by ghosts). Shaking the voices out of his head, he opened his eyes and fixed his hood to cover his snow white hair and eyes.

As he was about to fly home, he instantly heard a painful groan coming from his left side. Curious green eyes looked at the source of the groan. He was shocked to see a human with dark ebony hair lying down on his side coughing up blood. His white tee shirt and torn jeans were covered with scratches painted with slightly dried blood.

Due to his helpful nature (now mixed with shock and pity), he quickly went to the boy's side and turned him so that the boy was lying flat down on his back on the floor. He quickly traced his body and observed that the young teenage boy had indeed taken a beating and was barely breathing.

He held him up with his arms and leaned in close as he heard a slightly audible whisper coming from the boy's slightly bruised and pink lips. The young teenage boy's eyes slowly opened halfway leaving Phantom to be shocked by its color.

_Glowing emerald green eyes met shining sky blue eyes…_

"…He…I…Help me.." The boy whispered harshly before he closed his eyes and went limp on Phantom's arms, leaving a baffled Phantom to worry about what he should do.

* * *

_Notes:_

*_ The glowing green eyes met blue ones _line ~ if you have read my Terra E story in ... then you'll find something quite similar to this.. xD To be honest, I didn't want to put that line..but it fit so well...so.."_  
*Yes, this chapter was short... It was supposed to be longer but uh well...*_

_*And yes, no BL part yet here... -runs away-*_

_*Characters like Dani/Danni (Danny's so called second cousin.. XD) and Dan might not appear in this storyline... because this is an AU... Actually, Danni might but... Dan...  
(It will be hard to put him in with the plot I'm going to be working with...) *_

_*And...lastly, the fight scene wasn't impressive but I tried my best...really.. (I'm not used to describing those….in fact this was my first time actually writing a fight scene...) *_

_Thanks for reading :)  
_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor its characters.  
Pairing: Phantom/Fenton  
Warning: Bl- implied; grammatical errors and OOC-ness  
Rating: T+ (may change)  
Title: Dreaming of a Fleeting Memory (will change until I find better one)  
Summary: _Phantom is a rogue ghost hunter in the city of Amity. But one day, he finds a young boy all covered in bruises and takes him home.. Only to find out he had somehow lost his memories._

Note: This has not been beta-ed. I don't have a beta reader and I apologize if this chapter is again short and late.

* * *

Chapter two:

Phantom blinked once and then twice as realization sunk in. In his arms, a young teenage boy (with stunning blue eyes he mentally added) had fallen unconscious. Not to mention that said boy is still bleeding in other parts of his body and is need of medical help.

Yes, this was indeed a predicament. Phantom was or is still in hiding from god knows he escaped from. Hence why, he did not reveal much of his physique to the public and why he kept wearing cloaks. His favorite black cloak that he is wearing right now was quite ruined thanks to a certain enemy he fought earlier. Plus, the blood from the said boy stained the fibers of the cloak (even if it was black and the red blood isn't visible)

"Shit…!" Phantom mentally cursed as he tried to make a decision fast whether to take him to the hospital or take him home and treat him himself. Not that he doubts his medical skills, living independently has its own quirks, but then again he didn't want to risk the boy's life.

Actually, he could just phase in the young boy inside the hospital and leave him there without being seen. He's a ghost, so he could just go invisible. The only problem is that he has reached his own limits already so he doesn't know if he could actually be able to go invisible and take the boy to the hospital.

He fought "Skulker" and to other ghosts prior to that battle with Skulker. He barely had enough energy to actually take the boy to the hospital which was currently at the other side of the town.

On the other hand, his home is much closer compared to the hospital. He could ask for Ms. Grey's assistance, even if she loathes him, but when she sees this young teenage boy she'll forget about it and tend to the boy's injuries. (But with the occasional "Did you do this to him?" accusation)

Deciding that taking him home was the only choice he could do right now, he gently picked up the boy in his arms carrying him like a bride. Why he chose to carry him like that, he doesn't know. All he could think of right then was to hurry home and get this guy treated.

Using the last bit of his strength, he paced through the streets ignoring the fact that his hood is loosening its tight hold on his head. He was glad that the streets were empty at night. He didn't want to attract attention. He is trying to avoid any attention focused on him after all he is…

_**"Don't let him get away!!"**_

_**"Capture him alive!!"**_

He brushed the voices away from his head as he walked through the empty streets while carefully maintaining his grip on the boy in his arms.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like it lasted for hours but only lasted for ten minutes, he arrived at his so called home. His home turned out to be one of the abandoned houses located at the other end of the city.

The house was supposed to be condemned but due to him occupying the building as its new owner (and scaring the hell out of the workers trying to condemn the building, that he had fun doing) it was let go and was known as one of the haunted places in the city.

Opening the door with his keys (apparently he still keeps it lock for some reason), he went inside the room revealing a tidy and yet somewhat cozy living room. Despite its horrid appearance outside, it was well maintained inside. Really, looks can really be deceiving.

Ha laid the boy as gentle as he could on the couch and proceeded to call a certain someone on the phone. After waiting for a few seconds, he was offered with a muffled groan at the other end.

"What the he—Do you have any idea what time it is..?!" Phantom flinched as he heard the screechy voice at the other end.

"Yeah, but I need…you to come over, it's an emergency." He replied to the voice at the other end, and emphasizing the word "emergency."

This earned a grunt and the sounds of shuffling of bed sheets from the other end of the line. "This has better be an emergency, if you know what's good for you..!"

"Just come over… and hurry, we don't have much time!" Phantom shouted through the phone as he glanced over to the boy who had his breathing changed from soft breathing to ragged ones.

"Alright, already…!" Then the phone was harshly slammed against the table at the other end earning a painful groan from Phantom as he rubbed at his buzzing ear that had heard the slam.

After using the phone, Phantom quickly hurried to the kitchen and proceeded to heat some water using a tea kettle on a stove. (1) Then, he gathered up all the bandages he had in stock, some towels and cold water and went back to the living room where the injured boy was located.

He settled the things he got on some nearby table and proceeded to take off the boy's shirt. Phantom was shocked to see some bruises and some cuts around the boy's body.

"Who did this to you…?" Phantom whispered as he felt rage and pity dwell in his body. He felt rage because he doesn't like the weak being bullied by the strong. Not that the boy was weak, the bruises present at his body indicated that he was able to fight back somehow.

"He tried to defend himself…?" Phantom looked at some of the bruises and they were located at his forearms and elbows.

He then felt pity and wondered why anyone would want to harm this boy. Not that he would know if the boy was innocent or not but just looking through his sky blue eyes…

_**"Help me.."**_

And that desperate plea for help told him otherwise. He scanned through the boy's body looking for something that he can treat first until the person he called can get there. Going back to the kitchen to see if the water was heated already, he heard some knocking on the door indicating that the person that he was waiting for had arrived.

"Phantom, you better be in there and not playing some sick joke on me or else…!" Not to mention, her screechy voice that echoed through the silent corridors of his house, contributed to her arrival.

Phantom quickly ran towards the door of his house and flew open the door revealing a tanned skinned brunette wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and an orange skirt. The young brunette also carried some sort of metallic board underneath her right arm.

"Okay, what is your emergency..?" The young brunette narrowed her eyes as she went inside the room. Her eyes didn't remain narrowed for long as her eyes quickly widen when she saw the poor boy on the sofa.

She quickly hurried to the boy's side and began to scan through his upper body. She faced Phantom again to open her mouth and say something but Phantom quickly answered her.

"No, I'm not the one who did this to him. I don't know what happened too. I will explain later how I found him. And….right now, he needs treatment. I can't believe I'm saying this but I need you to help me treat him." Phantom said as he glanced from the young brunette to the not so peaceful sleeping boy on his couch and then back to the young brunette.

The young brunette merely nodded and agreed that the boy's life is more important right now other than answering the other questions she had in mind that Phantom didn't answer for her.

"This is going to be a long night…" Phantom thought as he and this young brunette proceeded to treat the boy of his injuries.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I don't remember if Valerie's last name is Grey, so correct me if I'm wrong._

_(1) It will be explained why he even keeps a stove, let alone have a house or a couch. I hope I'll be able to explain it clearly in the future chapters to come_

_Again, no fluff... It will come very soon though.. 8D_


	4. Author's note

Hi, this is the author here… : )

This is not an updated chapter.. This is an Author's note to all my readers out there…

I'm posing the same content with my other stories so here goes…

I would like to apologize for the lack of updates with all my stories. Sadly, I would like to inform everyone, that I'm putting every story I wrote **ON HOLD.**

My reasons are basically: I lack motivation and I need to fix my life for a bit… And I'm working on a personal project (which I think I would prioritize more)

I'm really more active on that project than my stories…

Hopefully, my motivation slump would go away as well as "fixing my life…" I would not elaborate more on this one… My life is great.. it's more…on my personal issues… I guess…

Well anyway, my point is that I won't update until I set things straight…

However, I might post more one-shots because there are a lot more easier to write because after all... its a one shot... XD Still that's a "might"..which means I'm more likely to post one- shots than update any of multi-chaptered ones... OTL

For Spiritmind: Thank you for offering… but as you can see, I'm putting my stories on hold but if I do ever continue this… Can you still be my beta reader for future chapters ahead…? It's okay, if you don't want to, I understand : )

I'm also willing for anyone who will adopt this story in case I lost motivation all together. I could give you the outline and yeah… or basically what the content of each chapter has… Just pm me a note if you want : ) this goes to all my other stories as well.

Including the one I have on my other account in (which I though I could not recover) Its called "White Christmas" a Princess Tutu Fanfic and the pairing is Fakir/Ahiru.

Anyway, thank you to all of those who put this story on story alert..etc… I'm really grateful. 3

And I also apologize for any grammatical errors in these one.

~~ Kenra ~~~


End file.
